Let There Be Lightning
A 15 Part Poem By IRmjii 1. Evil lurks around every corner It knows your every move If it sees you it takes all the opportunities To attack. . Doom is nearby Every minute. Every hour It knows where you live And can pop in anytime. . It senses your footsteps It senses your excape It has quick attacks That even you can't avoid. 2. . It has powers of a magician It has powers of a time lord . It has powers of a ghost It has powers of a villian . It has powers of a school bully It has the powers of a parent. . It has the powers of a robot It has the powers of a astronaut . It has the powers of a brave man. It has the powers of the military . It has the powers of a teacher It has the powers of anyone. 3. Yellow is the word to describe This astounding banana. Or the spectacular coin. . Fast is the word is mostly use for This strange plane Or the surprising train . Shocking is best asociated For this amazing electric spark Or this amusing scientist. . Burnt is what i like to explain For this funny person Or this outdated meat. . Whatever the case may be This will always Remain a mystery to me. . 4. It's such an unusual thing To do such unusual damage to this person . Such unusal sparks Of unusual electricity. . 5. A small personality And yet also a dark one Can only give one a direction To ones inner thoughts And feelings. 6. Black Dull Grey Are the colours of my mind . Yellow Whie Red Are the surroundings next to me . Green Blue Brown Is how i felt before this happened . Orange Purple Peach Is the colours crowding around me before my death . Only one can dream Before one can make it happen 7. One sentance can really make a difference in this poem. 8. This evil villian Knows when to attack. His name is Dylan And does not have your back. 9. People walk up to me and call me shocking Because i look like a big fat stocking But i'm sure they were mocking The fact that i was knocking. . People walk up to me and call me sad Because i am a bit mad. And they say i won't make a good dad. Which is a bit bad. . People walk up to me and call me silly As my name is billy And i make a good chilly. For someone with a big willy. . People walk up to me and call me strange Or maybe a guy with no change Or not enough signal range And with a condition known as mange. . People walk up to me and call me cheesy As i can be a bit queasy As well being uneasy And also quite sneezy. . People walk up to me and calle me weak As i don't have a beak But sometimes i do spring a leak Because i am greek. . People walk up to me and call me funny Even when it's sunny Because i have a resemblence to the easter bunny And also since i have no money . People walk up to me and call me a clown From the other side of town Which gives me a huge frown And go all brown . People walk up to me and call me small Because obviously i am not tall Which means i can't catch a ball And feell more pain when i fall . People walk up to me and question me Why can't you even see? I am a lightning bolt similar to a bee And coloured like wee . My friends my family and people at school Are dead which is so not cool I've lost at pool So i made him look like a fool. . Nobody likes me because i kill To act like king of the hill Even when i stay still Or maybe when i forget to take my pill 10. I am hard I am soft I am cool I am cruel . I am brown I am white I am grey I am green . I am kind I am smart I am evil I am loud . I am fast I am slow I am quick I am lazy . I am great I am not I am awesome I am not . I am popular I am alone I am famous I am rare. . I am big I am tiny I am tall I am short . I am excited I am bored I am happy I am gone...... 11. He's fast He's slow He is all around you . He knows where you are He knows his tatics He knows what to do . Don't try fighting back Ash he is powered To 9000 volts Of awesomeness . Anyone who dares Upsets the lightning bolt of Fury will get what's coming to them A free trip to death.... 12. 1 volt 2 volts 3 volts more . 5 volts 6 volts 7 volts GORE . 13. Peace and Happiness Is what we want But with one Zap and it's all shattered. 14. I just want to say that....*BOOOM* 15. Welcome to death Welcome to hell. . Welcome to pain Welcome to suffering . Welcome to hurt Welcome to blood . Welcome to gore Welcome to violence. . Welcome to darkness Welcome to screaming . This is what we experience This is what lightning does everyday. End of the Poem.